<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delivery Man by nampretty95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214623">Delivery Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nampretty95/pseuds/nampretty95'>nampretty95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nampretty95/pseuds/nampretty95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens if Kyungsoo answers the door wearing a robe and g string underwear?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Original Male Character(s), Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delivery Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time writing smut. Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s finally friday and after what it felt like a long week Kyungsoo decided to order pizza as soon as he got home from work. After calling he then took a quick shower since it will take about 30 minutes to 45 minutes before the pizza arrives. </p>
<p>30 minutes after he got out of the shower he was about to put get his shorts when he heard the doorbell rang. He took his robe and put it on and picked up his wallet before heading out the door. </p>
<p>“1 Hawaiian pizza and 1 chicken wings for Kyungsoo.” A tall guy with big ears and bright smile greeted him as soon as he opened the door. </p>
<p>“Ah yes. How much is it again?” he asked and he returned the smile the delivery guy gave.</p>
<p>He then noticed that the delivery guy looked him from head to his toe and repeated it before answering. “20 dollars.” The guy answered as his eyes went up and down again all over his body. </p>
<p>“Here you go. Thank you drive safely.” Kyungsoo told him as the delivery guy took the money from him. As soon as he turned around the receipt dropped to the floor and he bent down to get it when he heard the delivery guy gasps with a low raspy voice saying “oh shit”</p>
<p>He then heard the door closed and felt someone grabbed his waist and pulled him closer to him “Kyungsoo. You are a bad boy. Answering the door wearing that kind of robe and this wearing this kind of underwear.” the delivery guy said as he palmed his ass and slide his hand on the garter of his underwear. </p>
<p>“What will you husband think huh? Knowing that his husband answers the door wearing such outfit. Come on. Look at your happy wedding photo.”The guy said as he lifted up his head to look at the big portrait photo him and his husband have at the entrance to their house.</p>
<p>Kyungsoo then bit his lower lips and started to grind his ass up “My husband has not come home for the past three days because he is busy writing songs and preparing to produce another album. Do you really think I care what he thinks?” he said as he picked up the guys index finger and put it inside his mouth as he grinds his ass while pulling him closer with his other hand. </p>
<p>“All I care about is getting fucked tonight because I had a long week and I need someone to fuck my brains out, and since my loving husband won’t be home. Will you fuck me tonight?” he said as soon as the other guy pulled out his finger and turned him around facing him while putting one of Kyungsoo’s legs up his arms as he pulled him for a rough kiss. A little while later he carried Kyungsoo and slowly walked towards the sofa bed. Gently sat down while Kyungsoo and him are still kissing each other. The sound of their messy kiss filled up the house. Kyungsoo’s hands are all up the other guy’s hair and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He is also slowly grinning on top of him. </p>
<p>“Kyungsoo can you take off your robe and turn around please.” The other guy said. “Before that what’s your name? So I can moan your name as you fuck me.” Kyungsoo asked before getting up. “Call me Leon” the guy said before sitting more comfortably </p>
<p>“Ahh. ahh Leon.” Kyungsoo moaned as he bent over and slap his ass before getting back up and started to sway his hips as he was taking off the belt of his robe. </p>
<p>Leon then took his shirt off and as he was unbuttoning his pants Kyungsoo stooped him and said “Just watch and I’ll take care of the rest.” </p>
<p>Kyungsoo then slowly removed his robe gently sway left and right to make the man sitting down hornier than he actually is. “Shit your husband spent 3 night away from you? Does he do that often? Huh? Leaving you all alone?” Leon asked him as he stared at Kyungsoo’s ass. He then moved forward from the sofa to slap his ass and when he did Kyungsoo moaned before he even answered the question.</p>
<p>“No. This is the first time he spent days away from me. He usually comes home no matter how late or early, but I always wake up with him next to me.” Kyungsoo answered as he dropped down to his knees infront of Leon. </p>
<p>“Does he fuck you when he gets home?” Leon asks as he held Kyungsoo’s face. “Pretty thing like you should be fucked at least 5 times a day.” he added before pulling Kyungsoo into a heated kiss. </p>
<p>They kissed for more than a minute before Kyungsoo pulled away from the kiss with saliva running down their lips. “He does fuck me every time he comes home but sometimes he’s too tired to let me come. We used to fuck more than 5 times a day but since he started to get busy with his work. We only fuck once a day.” Kyungsoo answered before kissing Leon’s abs that is on display. </p>
<p>“Once a day?” Leon said sacastically. “I will fuck you in all the places in this house including your master’s bedroom. I will fuck you in the same bed you sleep with your husband.” He added as he pushed Kyungsoo’s head down to his clothed dick. “Let me see what those pretty lips do.” </p>
<p>Kyungsoo unzipped Leon’s pants, after he pulled down his pants together with his underwear. There a long and thick dick hit his face. Kyungsoo licked his lips first before touching the dick in front of him. He then moved his hands up and down the shaft while looking at his face that is contorted with pleasure.</p>
<p>After being satisfied with how hard the dick in front of him became Kyungsoo then licked the tip that is pooled with precum. He then dragged his lips down the shaft kissing it slowly while moving his hand up and down. </p>
<p>A few minutes passed before Kyungsoo decided to put his mouth on top of the dick and slowly pushed the dick into his mouth making Leon moan out of pleasure. Kyungsoo then began to deepthroat him as far as his throat can handle and by that meaning all the way because his husband had trained his throat to the point that he does not have gag reflex. </p>
<p>“You don’t have any gag reflex? Holy shit I think I hit the lotto.” Leon said as he grabbed on Kyungsoo’s head and started to fuck his pretty mouth. Kyungsoo just placed his hands down and closed his eyes and let Leon fuck his mouth.</p>
<p>“Fuck this mouth is heaven. Come here baby. Let me see that ass. Let me eat it..” Leon said as he helped Kyungsoo turn his body upside down with his mouth on Leon’s dick and his ass on his face. </p>
<p>As soon as Leon got a good look at Kyungsoo’s ass he spread the cheeks apart then licked his hole. “Baby do you have lube here?” Leon asked Kyungsoo as his licking his hole and gently sucking on it. Kyungsoo on the other hand was having the time of his life sucking Leon’s dick as if he’s life depended on it. Leon slapped his ass to make him stop before asking again “Do you have lube here?” “In the drawer under the table.” He answered before reaching out to get it, when he got it he then tossed it to Leon and went back to sucking his dick. </p>
<p>Leon squirted some lube on Kyungsoo’s hole and on his fingers before putting it inside Kyungsoo’s hole. Kyungsoo had to stop sucking Leon’s dick to begin moaning out of pleasure. He then just wrapped his hands around Leon’s dick.</p>
<p>“Fuck more Leon. Fuck me please. Fuck me.” Kyungsoo said as if he was praying on Leon’s dick. “Oh I will. Let me just prepare you.” He continues fingering Kyungsoo’s ass for five minutes before deeming it prepared before manhandling Kyungsoo towards the kitchen and placed him on top of the counter. Spread his legs apart. Kissed his neck before putting his dick inside Kyungsoo. </p>
<p>Kyungsoo and Leon moaned together as they felt pleasure running through their bodies. Leon then started thrusting against Kyungsoo’s ass when he was palming one of them. Kyungsoo is now reaching for the edge of the table because of how hard Leon is thrusting up against him. </p>
<p>“Ahhh Leon.. Leon.. Ahhh. I’m cumming!” Kyungsoo screamed as he cummed. </p>
<p>“Don’t tighten up that much. I’m cumming too.” Leon said as he followed Kyungsoo to paradise. Both of them collapsed on the floor with Leon still attached to Kyungsoo. He then turned his head sideways and kissed his lips “Where to next? Where else do you want me to fuck you?” Leon asked as he kissed Kyungsoo’s necks all the way down to his shoulders. </p>
<p>“In my husband’s studio. We never did anything there. In fact I was never allowed inside.” Kyungsoo said as he started kissing Leon back. </p>
<p>“Okay baby lead the way. Or you want me to carry you?” Leon said as he helped kyungsoo get up from the floor.</p>
<p>“Carry me please? Bridal style?” Kyungsoo said as he lifted his arms towards Leon. Leon then place his legs on his arms and Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around his neck while the two kissed again. “Which way baby?’ Leon asked as he removed his lips  away from Kyungsoo. </p>
<p>“First door when we get up the stairs.” Kyungsoo answered and Leon hurried up the stairs and opened the first room he sees. </p>
<p>As soon as they got inside the room Kyungsoo then pushed Leon on the floor and got on top of him and kissed his lips again. Just as Kyungsoo is lining up Leon’s dick up his ass the phone inside the studio started ringing. </p>
<p>*Ring ring*<br/>
Caller ID: My Husband</p>
<p>“Shit that’s my husband.” Kyungsoo said as he saw the caller id on the phone.</p>
<p>“Go on answer it. Your loving husband might be on his way home.” Leon said as he smacked Kyungsoo’s ass.</p>
<p>“Hello Chanyeol. How.. aare you?” Kyungsoo answered the phone as Leon lined up his dick on kyungsoo’s ass.</p>
<p>“Hello Love. I finished writing the album today and I requested for a month off before releasing the album to the public. I am on my home now do you want me to buy you something?’ Chanyeol asks. Kyungsoo couldn’t reply because Leon started to move as slowly as he can teasing his nipples with his fingers. Chanyeol could only hear long sighs and soft grunts.</p>
<p>“Love are you okay?” Chanyeol asks again. “Ohhh yes. I am just… I am just pleasing myself. I missed you so much. I want you to come home now and ahhhh.. Ahhh. fuck me” Kyungsoo just let out a moan “fuck me hard love.” he moaned again when he heard Chanyeol’s deeep intake of breath. </p>
<p>“I will. Better prepare yourself Love.” Chanyeol said in his deep voice and the call ended. </p>
<p>“You want your husband to come home immediately while I am still here fucking you. You want to be caught by your husband? Huh?” Leon said as he sucked on Kyungsoo’s neck and started to thrust into him hard and fast while slapping his ass. After a few minutes of nonstop thrusting Leon carried Kyungsoo to the door and fucked him against the glassdoor. </p>
<p>“Leon! Ahh I’m.. I’m gonna cum!!” Kyungsoo said as he held on against the door. </p>
<p>“Ahh Love. I’m cumming too.” Leon said. “Call me next time baby.” leon said as he kissed Kyungsoo’s lips.</p>
<p>30 minutes have passed and Leon just left, Kyungsoo just took a shower again and put on his sexiest lingerie to welcome his husband. He is currently cleaning up the cold pizza and chicken wings that he ordered when a pair of arms wrapped around him. “Hey baby.” </p>
<p>He turned around and saw a tall man with big ears and a wide smile. </p>
<p>“Sorry I got carried away earlier, and got our pizza cold.” Chanyeol told Kyungsoo as he started kissing his neck. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Hello my husband. You looked very different earlier and when you fucked me on our kitchen counter oh my.” Kyungsoo said as he kissed Chanyeol’s lips. “And when you called me in the middle of us fucking in your studio.” he added when Chanyeol carried him, wrapped his legs around his waist Kyungsoo’s hands on his shoulders. “I love you and I’ll only love you. Happy Anniversary Park Kyungsoo.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>